Ramblings of a Lunatic
by ZephryZ
Summary: My first Elsword fict! Its AddxAra! Do R&R,it is appreciated! Also free cookies if you do! Season 2 is currently in progress! Season 2 is now up and in progress
1. Prologue

Hiya! I decided to write an Elsword fict cause i wanted to give 3(Arrow-chan3) a surprise for being so nice and putting up with the constant denial of ChungxEve and my liking to Ravens as opposed to her dislikes.

This prologue was just a short test of my skills to write about Add since its the first time i've tried to portray him in character! You can skip this and go straight to Chapter 1 if you dont like it

Disclaimer: Author doesnt own anything from Elsword. Well,maybe this story though.

* * *

A small silver haired boy was awoken from his sleep by the sound of crackling fire all over his bedroom.

"Mother… Father.. Where are you? Don't leave me alone. There's fire everywhere…"

"Listen to me,son. Run,run and don't stop." His father crawled over,his leg pointed at an awkward angle.

"But." The little boy started,but he found himself staring right into his father's bright purple eyes. "Understood. Let's go!"

"I'm afraid daddy isn't coming along this time…" he smiled sadly.

"Stay safe,for your mother and me" tears rolled down his cheek.

The man had mouthed something else,the boy just couldn't understand it then. Afterwards,he pushed his only son out the window,as the floor underneath collapsed and he disappeared into the never ending black smoke.

As the boy stood up,he saw a bunch of armored men picking up the dead body of his mother. Another armored man lay bloodied against the truck door,a pair of scissors sticking out his throat.

"Mother… Father…" Rage fuelled the little boy to the point where he could not hold himself back.

Picking up a stick,he rushed at the attackers,only to get knocked onto the floor with the blunt end of a sword. Still bleeding from his left eye,he continued his assault to no avail,until at last he was beaten and bruised such that he could no longer stand up,or see for that matter.

"No,no. Don't kill the poor boy." a condescending voice called out from the darkness around him.

"But Sir,orders were to-"

"Yes yes,I know what orders were. But,why not make a little money off the side."

He felt himself being brutishly picked up.

"What do you say to a new family,little boy?" was the last thing he heard before slipped into the darkness himself.

~LINE BREAK~

"Gah! That little bastard bit me!"

He felt a blow to his stomach,sending him reeling into the opposite wall.

"Meh,he isn't even a good punching bag eh? Where did you buy him from,Dad?"

His "family" was now more like owners than they were members. He remembered being half awake from this "auction" that he had been given to some rich family,and could vaguely remember the journey to this god-forsaken land.

He got on his knees and at the right moment,gave his "sibling" the strongest uppercut he could muster,before he was beaten once again.

He would escape,he would live. For the sake of his parents,for the sake of himself.

Now,such an opportunity presented itself on such a night. His "family" had decided that it was time to watch the new year's firework,and had chained him to the nearest thing they had to a post,a rusty gate at the front on the house.

A smirk, a kick to his shin,and they left,leaving the poor boy all alone. But that was exactly what he wanted,pulling out a makeshift shiv from the mechanical parts he found lying around the house,he managed to sever himself to the bonds and ran towards the sound of the sea. Something he knew very well meant freedom.

"Is that-"

"Dad,it's the little bitch! He escaped!" as the boy came running down the gangplank from where he had been playing on the ship.

(Moments later)

"You little.." his so called father stepped up towards him,pistol in hand.

He was cornered,by the edge of a cliff and him. Struggling to make a choice,his eyes darted around. But it was too late.

_Bang!_

He felt himself falling.. deep into slumber.

"Mother… Father… What am I doing wrong?" His hands reaching out into thin air,his arm burning from the pain of the bullet.

His first thoughts went to his father. Just what did he say? As he slipped deeper into the black hole,he finally remembered.

"Sayonara,Add" he repeated,smiling as he prepared to meet his maker.


	2. The First Taste of Freedom

Regardless of whether you read the prologue or not,as i've said,it wont have much impact on the story.

It's kinda short cause i had a bit of trouble seperating it from the prologue. Hope it doesn't bore you,it gets slightly less boring later on!

Disclaimer:As usual. author doesnt own Elsword. KOG and its licensed partners do.

* * *

"G..Gah!" He jerked up,instinctively pulling at one of the drawers to equip the same shiv he had used some time ago.

"This old thing… huh.." It seemed time was irrelevant in this dimension. He never grew old,whenever he was hungry or thirsty there was this thing he decided to call the Nasod Meal Generator,which would create a random drink or food at a press of a button. It also seemed like it was the only thing it could do,for it had only two buttons. Surrounded him were the deactivated corpses of many Nasods.

Had it been years? Centuries? Ever since he had fallen into the library,only to find the only thing that awaited him was solace,other than the millions of books that he had enjoyed reading.

He touched the scar on his left eye,the one left by the bastards who robbed him of everything he ever loved. He laughed maniacally and screamed at the ceiling "IS THIS HOW YOU WOULD TREAT YOUR ONLY SON? NEVER ENDING TORTURE?"

But soon it was to change,he thought. He would take command of his own future,his own doing,and his own world.

"KAHAHAHA. Finally." He stood up. "Dynamo,up"

The pulsing in his electronically enhanced left eye stood to reaffirm that the Dynamos were indeed responding. _Link established,welcome Tracer. _The program was left lying around in one of the older combat Nasod that were lying around,they seemed to call their human partners Tracers,which name he quite liked.

"Kahaha. Add,The Last Tracer. Kahahahaha" he doubled over in laughter. "And soon. The ruler of the world." He added with a sadistic grin.

"Now… For the finale." His eyes sparkled with untold mischief. "_Awakening"_

As the library crumbled and exploded in a storm of purple lighting,a lone lunatic was heard in its eye. "KAHAHA,prepare the red carpet. Add is coming"


	3. The First Meeting

Slight swearing from Add here!

Shoutout to my bestest friend Harris who encouraged me to make things a lot more interesting because,i quote "ARASAMA IS HERE TO FK SHIT UP".

* * *

"What do you mean there are no more nasods!?" a boy dressed in purple and white flipped the bar's table over.

"I was telling you nicely,there aren't any nasods left after the war,pretty boy." Bulky men at least twice his size started standing up. "But now,you've made us mad" the leader said casually

"Mad? Kahahaha,what do you know about mad?" the deranged boy smiled dangerously.

_"Particle Prism." _ He commanded the dynamos,which moved at his command to trap the men that advanced towards him hastily.

"Let me show you how mad men actually fight" he sneered "_Void Breaker!"_

_~LINE BREAK~ _

"Thanks.. A-dd was it?" a woman named Vanessa looked up at the albino teen.

"Yeah" he said,eyeing the key she held in her hand.

"Here,I heard you needed a place to stay. So,I pulled a few strings and got you an entire building to yourself" she smiled,tossing him the key.

"Pfft,when I am King,I will remember this aid" he smirked, deftly catching the glittering object in his palm.

_~LINE BREAK~_

He had been working in the lab for quite some time,until he heard a knocking on his door.

Muttering irritably,he opened the door. "What do you want,I'm not interested in any get rich sche-" he stopped when he noticed it was a girl his age that had been the one knocking.

"U-Umm… Hi? S-so sorry for disturbing you,mister.." she looked up from her umbrella,and was shocked to see a boy her age staring back at her with his purple judgemental eyes.

"Enough with the chatter. What do you want? I have no plans on bracing the rain to stop and chat." He said,earning a face-full of water in his face from the storm raging outside.

"I-I was hoping to get some shelter here." The girl said sheepishly,looking down onto the floor.

Her answer was a shortlived "hmph" and the door being slammed in her face.

"Waste of time" he muttered,as he turned to walk away.

Just then,he heard a flash of lightning and a scream emanating from behind the door. Instinctively using his dynamos to destroy the door,he realised the girl had fallen down the slippery steps and was unconscious,her head now sporting a pulsing blue bump.

Sighing,he brought the unconscious girl up and into his bed,meanwhile trying to close whatever was left of the door on his way in. He may be a lunatic,but he was an organised lunatic. Laying the wet girl on his bed,he cursed and sweared at the uselessness of the first aid kit that had since been collecting dust. The bandages were mouldy and half of medicines were stale,most of what could be used was the rubbing alcohol and a few Band-Aids.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He kept telling himself,as he stripped off his top and shredded it to form a makeshift bandage that was big enough to wrap around her head. As he reached in to wrap the bandage,he noticed that the girl was still freezing,her thighs and arms being the worst as they were the most exposed.

"Know what? F*ck it" he cried,as he covered her with his coat before coaxing the improvised bandage all over her head.

Only then did he see how pretty the girl actually was,with flowing black hair running down her body,as well as her.. well-defined chest. Nothing to be ashamed of there,years in isolation would tend to do that to a person,he reaffirmed.

"I've got to go." He muttered,shaking himself,and grabbed his toolbox to fix the mess downstairs before it got out of hand.

She woke up feeling a little giddy and touched the swelling on her head,wincing slightly. She felt something slide off her body and onto the floor,something white with cat ears.

"A-a coat?" she looked around the place around her in confusion. "Where am I?" she slowly got up to her feet,and feeling the air still chilly,wrapped the coat around herself again.

"So you are finally awake huh?" she heard a familiar voice as she walked down the staircase. She found herself looking into his bright purple eyes once again,this time noticing a slight glow in his left eye as he gave her a once over.

Feeling a bit violated,she clutched her coat over her body. Noticing the boy was topless,she gasped in surprise.

"D-did you?" she exclaimed.

"Did what?" he replied curtly,never looking up from the door repairs he was currently engaged in.

"M..y body.. Wuuu.." she started sniffling.

"Sheesh,I'm not a goddamned rapist. Is that how you should actually be addressing your saviour?" he finally looked up,irritation evident in his eyes.

"Saviour?" she remembered the flash of lightning,and her panic as she slid down the steps and blacked out. "Oooh.."

"Regardless, other than that," he pointed at the bump with his screwdriver "your body is perfectly functioning."

"H-how?"

He grinned and pointed at his left eye in response,showing just a bit of his lunacy as he laughed at the horrified expression of the beauty he was currently observing.

Squatting next to him,she looked at his repairs.

"It's thanks to you that it's broken" he said,once again not looking up.

"Why?"

"I-I.. ugh.. it doesn't matter. Just know that it's your fault." He huffed.

"Do you need any help?" she questioned. "Since it's my fault,let me help!"

"Pass me that spanner." He stretched out his hand,pointing towards a dark purple toolbox.

"So.. where's your shirt?" she remarked,looking at the still topless boy.

"Here"he flicked her bruise with his finger,pressing the bandage gently in for good measure.

"Owwiee" she cried,raising her hand to shield against him.

"And also,I wonder where my coat could be" he stared at her once again.

"Oops! But I'm still cold…" she said,while giving him a once over,making a mental note of how well toned the boy's body was.

"Whatever."he remained indifferent.

"So.. umm.. I haven't asked for your name yet." She stated.

"Add."

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that again?" she leaned in closer this time.

Feeling a light blush,he repeated "A-D-D. Add" this time slightly louder.

"Name's Ara. Ara Haan. Nice to meet you" the smile on her face grew wider.

_~LINE BREAK~_

"What's this?" she cried out,as she watched Add sift through some broken down robots.

"Seems to be some sort of optical device. Used to print ink on paper?" He picked up the destroyed machine and looked it over with his eye.

_Flash!_

"What the f*ck was that!?" he cursed,his eyes blinded for just a moment.

Out came a picture of his aggravated face. She doubled over on the floor in laughter.

"C..Can I keep it?" she finally said,wiping a tear from her eye.

"Meh. Go ahead." He tossed her the picture,and took the blasted contraption away for disintegration.

_~LINE BREAK~_(the next day)

"Hey everyone!" Ara ran out to meet her friends.

"Pfft. More nuisances." He turned to close the door but instead was stopped by the rushing in of the Elgang.

"Guys,Add. Add,Guys." She beamed.

"Wow,what an introduction. Would you mind getting your greasy hands off my keyboard?! It's sensitive Nasod technology,something you probably have no idea about!" he shouted at a curious redhead,about to press his face on his monitors.

"Elsword,Aisha,Raven,Rena,Elesis,me and last of all,Chung!" she went down the line.

"Where's the other head that was here?" he asked,noticing that there was one lesser person in the lineup than he had originally thought.

"You may address me as Eve,Nasod researcher. What business do you have with my kind?" The last girl emerged from the wiring,and stared at him with her blank eyes.

"You… you.. are.." he fell on his knees in shock as he recognised the person in front of him.

"Add? Are you okay?" Ara asked worriedly,as swirls of purple lightning began to appear around him.

"Kahahaha" his eyes narrowed and his left eye began glowing progressively brighter as he stood up.

Sensing danger,Eve summoned Oberon,which studied him through his mask.

"I have you now,Queen of the Nasods…" he raised his head,eye glowing and dynamos at the ready.


	4. That First Night

MEOW! After that cliffhanger,who wouldnt come here! :3

* * *

"Oberon!" she nodded to her servant,which quickly dashed towards the impending threat.

"Kahaha,come! Bring it,fool!" he changed into stance,his eyes glowing eerily.

"Dance for me! _Pulse Bullet, Pulse Bullet, Pulse Bullet!"_ he cried,dodging the attacking Nasod and embedding attacks into it.

The Elgang looked in shock,as when the dust cleared,a clearly mad Add had Oberon under his foot.

"Why.. That was the best warm-up I've had in a while. Kahahaha. Now,my codes,Queen." He advanced towards Eve menacingly.

"Add. Stop." He found himself face to face with the girl he had spent days with.

"A..ra…" he smiled. "Out of the way!" he rushed her.

"Eun!" She easily blocked the mad rush with an outstretched spear. She too,had changed her appearance,her ebony hair now pure white,and she had sprouted tails.

He looked around and saw that everyone around him had now drawn their weapons,and that he was at a clear disadvantage. Lowering his dynamos,he continued to grin as he stared through Ara and to Eve.

"Maybe next time. Queen." He bowed mockingly._ "Phase Shift." _

And with that,he was gone.

_~LINE BREAK~_

He had been following the group for days. He kept telling himself that it was a part of the plan to retrieve the codes,but something didn't feel right. He would always find himself checking up on the ebony haired spearwoman before anything else.

One day,the gang had decided to stay at an inn,where each had their own rooms.

"Scanner." He whispered. _No indication of Nasod. 1 trace of human entity. _"_Phase Shift" _he smiled.

Finding himself in her room,he realised that a dim light was glowing on the bedside table. Silently sneaking near her, he ever so gently pulled the book from her hands. As he was doing so,a familiar picture stuck out from between the pages.

"Wouldn't hurt to have a look,right?" said the curious boy to himself.

Dear Diary,

I met a boy in the storm yesterday,he seemed harsh at first,but deep down he is a really nice person. His antics are really funny,and somehow I feel at ease around him. But,he attacked Eve. "for her codes" I quote him,but it doesn't Add up to the boy I know. Get it? Haha. (at this point,he smirked at her pun) Anyways,he disappeared,but sometimes I see him sneaking around the gang. I don't act as though I see though,I don't think it's a very good idea. But its good to see him around..

"I wondered when you would come around" a very familiar voice sounded from behind the book.

He looked up to see the Hsien in a nightdress staring with her amber eyes.

"May I have it back?" she asked,stretching out an arm.

The white mechanic wordlessly handed it to her,before daring to speak. "Aren't you mad?"

"I am." Her stare did not waver.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry for peeking." He sweatdropped and backed off a little.

"Alright. Don't tell anyone okay?" her aura changed immediately, giving the boy a reassuring smile.

As he breathed a sigh of relief,she motioned for him to sit on the same side of the bed.

"Now close your eyes. It might hurt a bit." She said,as she covered his eyes with her hand.

"Wait.. hurt?" he started,but bit his lip as to not cry out in pain as a sharp burning pain passed through his forehead.

"Human. Can you hear me?" a calmer voice,not like Ara's echoed in his mind.

"Eun. It's not polite to not introduce yourself at the first meeting." Ara chided.

"Ah. Good evening,Add" the voice spoke again.

Still in disorientation,he rubbed his temple as he spoke. "Eun huh. It's that hairpin,isn't it?"

"Excellent deductive skills,human. I see that you are deserving of such high praise of Ara. However,I must inform you that I take the shape of a comb,and not a hairpin."

"Shush Eun. We weren't supposed to talk about that." The girl pouted in response,a slight blush forming on her cheeks,much to Add's amusement.

"Now,time for a midnight walk!" leaving the comb,she went straight for the toilet.

"I've been watching you. Ever since you took her into your house. I was about to repossess her when u burst the door." Eun started.

"Haha,look at me,talking to a hairpin,I always wondered if I was growing madder." He laughed,and looked out the window. "So. Why didn't you do anything?"

"Once again,comb,and not a hairpin." A slight irritation could be heard in her voice. "You seemed to be okay. Until That happened."

"Kahaha,you can never be too sure with a lunatic,spirit." He turned to face the comb,the moonlight reflecting of the big grin that was plastered on his face.

"Ara seems to trust you. But I will be watching you closely. Remember that." With that,a throbbing feeling entered his head,and the voice seemed to float off into the distance.

"I'm done!" she peeked her head out,to make sure that Add was still there.

"Where are we going in the first place? And more importantly,when did I ever agree to this?" he replied,already sitting on the windowsill.

"Well,you just did. "She hopped up on his sill,after picking Eun back up. "Meetcha' there!" as she jumped from the sill,hopping from tree to tree on her way down.

"Kahaha,YOU want to challenge ME?" he leaped off the sill too,guiding his nasods in her wake.

_~LINE BREAK~_

He found her sitting on a small hill next to the beach,watching the dark waves crash unto the shore.

"It's so peaceful,isn't it?" she said,as she heard the boy's shoes crunch into sand.

"Heh. Peace is such a trival thing" he smirked,as he sat down next to her.

As the moonlight reflected off her amber eyes,he felt at ease within them. The beast inside him seemed to purr and fall asleep.

"You okay?" as he felt her soft hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine." He gently push her hand to the side, accidentally knocking her off balance.

"W-woah! Mmph!" was a surprised gasp as she faceplanted into his chest,earning a confused choke from the boy.

"Tch. I always would've thought I would be the person on top." His bright purple eyes piercing the darkness to look into hers.

"S-Sorry!" she quickly stood up,visibly embarrassed.

Pinching her cheek gently,he said "That had better not happen again."

"You should smile like that more often." The ebonette stated,noting how calm the smile was in comparison to his usual grins.

"There is value in rarity." He turned away,not wanting to be seen with a blush on the cheek.

"Then…" he felt her breath on the back of his neck as she kneeled down and,pinching both of his cheeks, pulled at them,spreading his lips to form another smile.

"Kah! S-stop!" he struggled weakly to get rid of the annoying person that was now so close to him.

"I didn't know you had a cute side too." She laughed as she released the poor boy,and sat properly behind him,her back resting against his.

"Whatever!" he huffed in irritation,although he just couldn't bring himself to get mad at the Little Hsien.

"The stars sure are pretty tonight huh." She whispered,as her breathing slowed and her eyelids shut.

"Ugh. Why am I bothering to carry her back? Although she isn't really that heavy" he commented,as he carried her in his arms in a princess style.

"Here we are" Eun's voice echoed once again in his head.

"I know,I know." He answered irritably. _"Phase Shift"_

He made sure it was the correct room before tucking the sleeping girl into bed and removed the comb,letting her hair fall in locks around her.

"What are you doing?" the fox spirit questioned him.

"I've had enough of you,stupid hairpin." He dumped the comb into the bedside drawer,and closed it,much to Eun's protests.

Breathing a sigh of relief,he sat with her on the bed for a while,arranging her hair straight.

"Argh. I can't stand this anymore!" he thought to himself in irritation.

Kissing the girl on the forehead gently,he muttered a quick good night. _"_T-there. _Phase Shift" _as he turned away and disappeared into the night.

Ara opened one of her eyes experimentally,and making sure he was gone,finally said "Good night,Add" before going to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Not sure if i should continue. i guess i shall see how the reviews go :/


	5. The First Mistake

I sorta rushed this one,under tons of pressure to continue. I want to hopefully finish up the series soon,coz school is coming back,and I'm scared I will be away on hiatus :(

Thx for all the feedback and reviews so far. It really helped keep my motivation up for this x.x

* * *

It soon became a routine. Whenever the Elgang stopped to rest at an inn,he would drop by in the middle of the night to catch up with the waiting Little Hsien.

One night,the ritual soft pop sound was heard as the lone mechanic entered the room.

"Good evening,Add" the spirit said,already familiar with his weird antics.

"Tch,she fell asleep waiting again?" he helped himself onto a chair by the lantern that glowed dimly in the room.

"Today was tiring,we had to collect nasod memory units,and tomorrow we need to defeat a few bosses with the gang" she explained.

"If you wanted memory units that badly,why didn't you give me a shoutout?" he answered in irritation. "Wait. I'm not even touching her,how are you even-"

"It seems that through constant interaction,your spiritual capacity seems to have evolved to the point where physical contact is no longer needed." The spirit replied,unable to control the excitement that showed itself in her voice.

"You seem excited. Is this new?" he stared at the comb,bright purple eyes piercing the darkness.

"This has never happened before. Only those with a high spiritual affinity like Ara should have such a development."

"Are you implying I'm the only one?"

There was a short pause before her reply came. "Yes."

"Tch. I suppose I should add it to my list of merits. Add,the lunatic who talks to a hairpin,kahaha" he laughed softly,mimicking a scribe writing on a piece of invisible paper floating in front of him.

Abandoning the notion of trying to correct the Tracer again for the umpteenth time,Eun wondered what other secrets the boy held within himself.

"So why do you need them?" the boy sat up,weighing Ara's spear in one hand,and a few of his dynamos in the other.

"It's for her new title. Think of it like a formal classification of skill." She explained.

"Yes,yes. I know what titles are." He snapped back,setting the spear back down.

"What is the next title after Little Hsien,pong? Why are you trying to be a Sakra Devanam? The title does not apply to you,pong." Adel looked up at the boy who now stood,covering him in his shadow.

"It doesn't matter what I need the title for. Tell me what I need for it,unless you want to do it the hard way." As purple electricity began to course around Add's arm.

"N-no thanks,pong! H-Here! Take this!" he handed the boy a piece of parchment,detailing everything that needed to be done.

"I'm sure you won't mind if I have this. Tata,kahahaha" he laughing maniacally as he walked away.

"Glitters huh? My hands have been itching ever since I got here,this is going to be fun" he grinned,as he walked towards the direction of Feita.

"1…2..3.." he underwent the process of counting the glitter insignias he had gathered up. "And 99."

"Kahaha,that was easy." He said,as he walked past the trail of bodies deeper and deeper into the dungeon. "The last one... has to be hidden somewhere,like a jewel,waiting to be found. Then crushed. KAHAHAHA"

"You have destroyed my minions,for that I must give you credit. But,you have yet to face one such as me." As Amethyst,the head necromancer appeared before him.

"Kahaha,you look weak and pathetic" he taunted.

"Let us see then. _Raining Shadows!" _the necromancer shouted,his glitter insignia glowing in the midst of his body.

As dark energy rained down on him,Add dashed towards the monster. "Kahaha,this looks like fun. _Particle Accelerator!"_

Picking up the softly glowing object,he put it into his inventory. "One. Zero. Zero." He grinned,as his left eye's glow slowly dissipated.

~Line Break~

Sneaking into her room,Add felt himself being watched.

"Eun,I appreciate the concern. But do you have to watch me 24/7?" he rifled through the drawers,apparently looking for something.

"Not until you tell me what it is you are looking for." The spirit calmly replied,obviously intrigued by what the mechanic was doing.

Add picked the comb back up and stared at it,before lifting it over the windowsill. "How would you like to take a little flight?" he grinned,his purple eyes glittering with mischief.

"You wouldn't da-" as the spirit felt the comb falling through the air

"_Phase Shift_" he smiled,as he caught the comb deftly in mid-flight and teleported back onto the cold hard floor of the room.

"Now… as we were saying?" he lifted the comb so that it could meet his gaze.

"U-gh. Fine. There,in the corner of the second drawer,there's a small crevice that she hid her diary two night ago. But if it's something bad.."

"Thanks. As he unearthed a small bag and,with a little searching,put it in the crevice."

Patting the comb mockingly,he put it next on the bedside drawer like he always would.

"Cya,hairpin. Ara." He looked back and with another quiet pop,he was gone.

~Line break~

After finally hunting down all the bosses needed,and getting her trophies,she had barely enough willpower to continue on with the rest of the team.

"You guys go ahead… I'm too tired to continue" she collapsed on her bed,as the group came in for lunch. She was sunken hearted at not being able to advance in rank with them.

Taking the opportunity to comb her messy hair,she asked Eun. "So.. What did he say last night?"

The spirit was oddly quiet,not seeming so liberal with her words like she was usually.

"Is something wrong,Eun?" the Soon-to-be Sakra Devanam asked worriedly.

"It's nothing,Ara." The spirit chose her words carefully.

"That's funny,the crevice where I hid my diary seems to be a bit more full than I had thought it was." She said,as she pulling out a small purple bag,which revealed a big glowing insignia,that she recognised as one of the glittering insignias she was supposed to be gathering.

"Eun,do you know anything about this?" she huffed,not pleased that Eun had informed Add of her diary's hiding place.

"He knew I wouldn't have agreed to it" she said,half speaking to herself.

"Oh well,let's see if we can exchange this for something,or maybe even.." her eyes sparkled as she thought of being able to advance to a Sakra Devanam.

~Line Break~

"This is definitely high quality insignia material,pong. I've received the rest of your insignias and have very well inspected it. However,this is the rarest of all." Adel mentioned,as he looked over the glowing object.

"The rest of my.. what..?" she was stupefied and could not understand what the ponggo was saying.

He motioned to a crate that was half opened,revealing many of these glowing objects,as well as a stamp with her name on it. "This wasn't yours? A young man told me he was delivering it for you,he didn't seem none the wiser."

He then went on to describe somebody that vaguely resembled a certain boy she knew.

"Regardless,I therefore bestow unto you,the title of Sakra Devanam. May you light your path,as well as those who travel with you,in hopes of righting the evils that rule this world." Adel waddled over and handed her a scroll,which engulfed her in a ray of light,and outfitting her in a more befitting costume.

~Line Break~

Later that night,an girl clad in orange and white,sat with a boy dressed in purple sat by the beachfront,admiring the scenery from a hillside.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were out gathering insignias?" the newly christened Sakra Devanam stared at the boy.

"If I told you,would you have let me?" he grinned back,obviously not sorry that he had helped her.

"No. But still,thanks a lot." She gave the Tracer a big hug, surprising him as they both fell on the grass.

"Still,I would have preferred it for me to be on top." He stated,as he helped the clumsy girl back up on her feet.

"It's not your fault you weren't ready!" she pouted.

"Tch. Once again,it's my fault." He looked past her and into the sea.

He felt a moist feeling on his left cheek,and felt the rush of adrenaline as he turned and found that Ara had pecked him on the cheek.

"Wh! What was that for?" he raised his dynamos in defense.

"Eun wanted me to" she said,poking her tongue out and closing an eye.

"On the contrary,I–" she was suddenly silenced by the killer aura that enveloped her host for just a fraction of a second. She knew better than to argue with Ara. "Yes. Yes I did." She resigned to her fate.

"L-let's get you back." Add stood up,trying to hide the embarrassment that manifested in his now rosy cheeks.

"Aww. Little Add is blushing." She reached from behind him,and did her signature pulling on cheeks.

"Grr.. Stop okay?"his left eye glowing eerily,as he stood there staring at the playful girl.

"I'm sorry.." she said,her eyes lowing to the floor. "I didn't mean to.."

"I didn't need that." He faced away from the ebonette.

"N..neither did I." she whispered,half not believing it, as she turned and jumped away. "G..good night,A..dd.."

Curling up in the bedsheets she moistened with her tears,she wondered where she had gone wrong. And maybe,just maybe,the boy had begun to hate her.


	6. The First Apology

My school friends keep telling me im crazy. Maybe I can portray Add in character cause,after all,maybe we are just that similar. We all have our crazy sides,don't we? It's just the case of being ballsy enough to show that side of you to everyone else :3

Note: From now on,I will be using SD to stand for Sakra Devanam,as I tend to run out of terms for Ara and Add very easily and revert back to a certain set. I'm sorry if you keep seeing the same terms over and over.

* * *

Watching the crying girl jump away,he felt something tug at his heart.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck" he exclaimed,tossing a nearby rock into the ocean. He repeated it many times,not once letting up,until he had finally ran out of rocks to throw.

Panting heavily,he kneeled down next to the water,and like he was for the years that had passed in the library,he was alone again. Or was he?

_You will always be alone._ His reflection mocked him,left eye pulsating gently.

"Get OUT. OF. MY. HEAD." He inject one fist into the water,but the voice,it never stopped.

"_It was right of you to do that. You know perfectly well what happens to those whom paths you have crossed_" he felt someone whisper in his ear.

He turned around,only to feel the slight breeze brush against his face.

He kneeled down in defeat,laughing loudly as tears streamed down his face,dotting the sand in dark spots. "Kahahaha! She will be the death of me.."

~Line Break~

As she got herself dressed,she wondered if she would ever see crazy mechanic she can come to fall in love with ever again.

"Ara.. Are you sick?" Rena asked worriedly,as the ebonette picked at the plate of cereal that she would normally finish in 14 seconds flat.

The girl looked up from her cereal with dark eye circles and puffy eyes. "I'm totally fine.."

She found herself staring into the green eyes of the archer. "You aren't fine. Let's get you back upstairs. Eve,would you mind?"

"Ophelia,please"

Ara felt herself being picked up, but it did not have the same feeling when the semi-lunatic had picked her up. She tried her best to hold back the tears,but even with the effort,she lost control the moment she was put into her bed.

"Nasod. I will take it from here."a lone boy sat on the chair,facing away from them,dyanmos floating eerily behind him.

Not recognising the threat that existed in the room,Ophelia bowed and turned to leave.

"Security Bypass. Registration:Tracer. Memory file access,search pattern:Ara,room,inn,mechanic. Search hits over the past ten minutes are subjected to termination. Begin." He added,before Ophelia was out of earshot.

"Command acknowledged,commencing memory wipe" the nasod servant stood idly for a few seconds,before returning to the Empress,none the wiser.

"I thought.. you hated me.." she clutched at the pillow,unwilling to look into his piercing gaze.

"Tch. So I should leave then. _Phas-"_

"No! N-o,I didn't mean it that way.." she sat up,and found herself face to face with the Tracer.

"Pfft. You look like you've been through hell and back." He studied her face,gently wiping his gloved hand over her tear.

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and quickly diverted her gaze. He too,realised he was a bit too close and backed away to make her feel less uncomfortable.

"I've struggled with it for a while." He finally said.

"With what? Your eye?" she questioned,her amber eyes following his finger to look at his left eye.

"It's not just an eye. It's another me. One that lets itself loose whenever he wants to." He explained,smiling at the absurdity of whatever he just said.

She had no doubt this was true though,as she vaguely recalled how his mannerisms had totally changed the first time he saw Eve.

"Then why still use it?" Eun questioned.

"Power.. I need power to protect. I seek more power,because I am weak." He sat on the chair,slouching as he closed his eyes to think of a more lamentable excuse.

"You could always join us?" she suggested.

"Kahaha,are you even listening to yourself?" he smiled evilly. "With that nasod around? Unless you would like me to dissect her for her codes,then no." His eye flashed a deadly purple when he mention of Eve.

She couldn't find any words to bypass the lump in her throat that had suddenly formed.

"Regardless,I'm sorry for mistreating you. I.. Shouldn't have sent you away like that. You presence is.. appreciated. " He stated,not daring to open his eyes.

"Pardon?" she was sure that the boy facing her had not said the words she thought would never escape his lips.

"I'm SORRY. Alright? Stop laughing." He said irritably,putting great emphasis on one of the words he didn't like to speak very often.

"Oh look at you,all grown up and knowing of humility" Eun commented as she too would not give up the chance to poke fun at the boy.

"Grr. I'm taking that back." He stood up and got ready to leave.

"Hey! It was just a joke!" he felt a sharp knock on the back of his head.

He turned around and found her face studying his. "What.. happened?" she got distracted,touching his scar,earning a glint from his eyes.

"The very reason why I need power." He refused to let her in on the secret behind it.

"Enough about that. I'm bored. There isn't much fun to be had lying in bed. Let's go." He said,eyes sparkling with mischief once again.

Taking his outstretched hand,she felt herself being lifted,but this time,it was different. The air around her filled with the scent of his body close to hers. She felt her hair being undid and the sound of Eun being left on the bedside drawer like he always would.

"What gives,human?" Eun exclaimed in response.

"I wonder how birds can stay in the air for so long,I wonder if foxes can too." He stated,grinning slyly at the comb.

"U-gh. I oughta.." the spirit snapped back,but was unable to do anything.

"Relax. I will be back with her soon. Go play poker with the dead or something you spirits do in your free time." He smirked.

"Wait.. Does this make it an official date?" she wondered out loud,poking the boy in his cheeks.

_"_Pfft. It's not a date if I don't agree to it" he said,as he turned towards the outside window.

"But you were the one that asked me! So it's a date!" she argued.

_"Phase Shift"_

* * *

(Already done with the next chapter. BUT I WILL NOT UPLOAD TILL 2 DAYS FROM NOW SO THAT THE ANXIOUSNESS WILL SETTLE IN. MEOWHAHAHA)


	7. The First Kiss

Hey there guys! I just edited the document to give it a better overall look and fixed some mistakes here and there!

Shoutout once again to 3 for helping to beta read this chapter and give some much needed feedback and motivation!

Im also very sorry for the electricity puns. Please bear with it.

* * *

"Hey, pretty boy. How do you feel now? Your pretty, little girlfriend is here, and your little toys are broken." Scarface knelt down beside the lunatic.

Punching his stomach, the man laughed at how weak and helpless the boy was now, compared to when they had last tangled.

"Now.." he looked at Ara lustfully, "Where should I start?"

~Line Break~

(A few hours before)

"Tch. Stop spending so much money on food. It's a miracle that you didn't grow fat." He commented, only to be answered with a sharp knock on the head.

"Never tell a lady that she is growing old or fat." She chided.

"I'm pretty sure right now you are being a pig rather than a lady." He retorted, earning yet again a sharp knock, as they turned a corner.

"Hey, pretty boy." A voice sounded out from behind.

"What did you just call me, maggot?" he turned around, his left eye glowing a bright purple.

"Oh, it's you." He stated when he saw the man who had called them.

A long scar of a burn mark ran down his face and along his topless body, looking like one of a large electrical burn.

"How's that scar holding up? Do you still need medicine for that? I know, Let me pay for some of it." The Tracer flicked a coin at the man, hitting him on the head and bouncing off.

The man, however, was unfazed. "I would suggest paying more attention to what's behind you" he pointed out, smirking.

Add turned around to see men clutching on to Ara, with a white cloth held over her mouth.

"Ara! You bastards!" he shouted and turned around. His stomach felt like it had ruptured as he felt hands clambering over his body, restricting his movement.

"What do you think of that? I've been working out lately." the man grinned at him, striking a pose to show off his muscles.

"What I think? F*ck you. How about that for my opinion?" his left eye glowing sharply in rage.

He felt his hair being pulled, forcing him to stare at the man in the eyes. "You better show some respect, mongrel, or else..." he motioned towards the half conscious ebonette that was restrained just like him.

"Tch. I will make sure you suffer for this..." he grinned, slowly succumbing to the rage inside his eye. "Dynamo up!"

"Thankfully, I had already planned for that." The man dug through his pockets and unearthed a small device with just a button on it. Pressing the button, the dynamos began to waver and break apart.

**_Warning: Interference detected. Dynamo link unstable._**

The ringing of the alarm bells rung loudly in Add's head.

(back to present)

"I wonder if she is underaged" Scarface wondered out loud, as he lifted the groggy face of Ara and slapped her awake.

"You bitch!" Add spat at him, however, he was well out of range.

With a simple hand motion, one of the men proceeded to continue pounding punches toAdd, making him dizzy.

"A…dd?" Ara had finally awoken from her stupor.

"Hey there, little lady. Your friend isn't in a position to pleasure you right now, so I will." He grinned menacingly, as his hand hovered from her face and slowly moved down to her chest, undoing the knot that kept her costume together, and ripping through cloth to expose her breasts.

"**_Kahahaha! I told you, warned you even_****..." **The familiar voice in his head echoed out, "**_You are cursed to be like me, watching as everything you ever loved, treasured, and held dear crumble to pieces! Kahahaha! Give in to the lunacy! Stop chasing after an illusion! Take matters into your own hands; you don't need dynamos for a beat down! Kahahaha_****!**"

"Woohoo! Jackpot!" he smiled. "So now, Add boy, watch me.." Scarface started reaching for her chest.

"A…" the boy murmured.

"Speak up, you little bastard." Scarface stopped and glared at the boy.

"wa.."

"I still couldn't hear you!" he started walking towards the lunatic.

"ken.."

The man knelt in front of Add and lifted his face.

"NING!"

Bolts of purple lightning erupted from Add's left eye, running down his body, and pushing away everyone close to him, sending them into the wall.

'**_Code exchange acknowledged. Link re-established_**.' The mechanical voice spoke as his dynamos, hit by the arcs, began to reform and rebuild themselves.

'**_Restructure complete. Code integration and assimilation successful. Welcome, Psychic Tracer_**.' The mechanical voice continued as Add disappeared in a blur of purple light, streaked and weaving between the grunts.

"Kahahaha! Let me show you my true power! Kahaha! Stasis Field! Pylon! Pylon! Pylon! Pylon! Pylon! Pylon! Pylon! Pylon! Kahaha!" he said with each successfully placed pylon lacing the next with deadly sparks of purple electricity, shocking anybody unlucky enough to be caught in between.

"So... is this the power of Nasod Armor? KAHAHAHA! I feel so.. ex-static! E-M-P SHOCK! " A giant electromagnetic pulse rocketed from Add's core, knocking back those who weren't already deep-fried by his pylons.

As he picked up a heavily injured Scarface, he questioned, "Hey, Scarface, don't you find this turnaround quite... Shocking? Kahahaha!" Add started to shove punches to the man's face.

"You already have such a re-volt-ing face that only a mother would love. I'm de-lighted that you let Doctor Add fix you up. Kahahahaha!" the boy covered the man's face with his hand.

"Don't worry. I doubt it would hurt much! Kahahah! Void Breaker!" he slammed the man into the opposing wall, blood soaking his gloves.

"No, no! I'm not done yet! Die! Die! Die!" He took off his gloves and bloodied his hands, beating Scarface's head back into the wall multiple times.

"More! More! Power! Kahahaha!" Add clutched his left eye, the rage threatening to consume him whole in the surge of the electrical storm. Blood continued to seep from his victim into his clothes.

"So... This is the taste of blood, huh? How... Delicious..." his devilish grin continued to grow wider as he licked the crimson liquid off his skin.

In the darkness of blind rage and sorrow, Add heard a familiar, soothing voice and gentle arms being wrapped around his chest. "Add... Please stop..."

"A…ra.." he muttered, as his eye began to calm down, slowly dimming its light while the arcs of lightning became less frequent.

"Are you... okay now..?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Tch... I was never okay... was I?" he smiled as he turned behind to face the only reason for his continued sanity.

"O-oh!" he barely turned when he had his eyes covered by her hand.

"No peeking, you pervert!" she huffed.

Taking off his coat, he held it until she finally trusted him enough to let go of his face and begin to wear the coat.

"I-I think it's stuck.." he heard the sounds of a zip jamming.

Experimentally opening one eye, he reached over for the zip.

"K..kya! Where are you touching?! H-hey!"

"Shut up and let me handle it." he finally unstuck the zip and zipped the coat up.

"D..Did you see it?" she blushed furiously as she stared at the Psychic Tracer.

"Even if I did, you couldn't erase it from my mind." He smirked.

"Wh-Wha!? Tha-That's bad! You shouldn't-" she started.

"Oh, shut up will you?!" he said, pinning her to a wall as his lips met hers.

When they finally separated, gasping for air, she was the one to speak first.

"That was uncalled for!" she hit his chest gently.

"Pfft. As long as it wasn't your doing, it's fine." He retorted irritably.

"I demand a rematch!"

"What rematch?" he felt himself being pushed onto the opposite wall.

"This one…" she tiptoed and gave the boy a proper, more passionate kiss.

* * *

Well.. I'm kinda at a loss at how to continue this.. Good news is that I just made a forum! I may still be a noob at so bear with me The forum (hopefully) will include some chatter about the future of this series and the possiblities of others! I am also taking requests if anyone is interested. I will try my best!

#walloftext


	8. The First Acceptance

Sorry if it seemed a little AddxEve ish! I can't believe i had to do research into how the bosses attack and most of the character skills to seem as immersive as possible -.- Although Add is still being the badass that he is :3

* * *

"_Swallow Assault!_ Hap!" she shouted,panting heavily.

She stood her ground,staring at the hulking giant in front of her.

"Just how tough is this guy!?" Rena shouted in agony,her leg bleeding profusely.

"Cover me! I'm healing mana!" Aisha shouted,casting her regeneration circle and started chanting.

"_Sword Blasting!" _An infinity sword fought,drawing the boss' attention away from his comrade.

"Ara! Go! _Assault Spear!" _Eve shouted,impaling the boss as he started roaring and beating his chest rapidly.

"Thanks! _Turbulent Wave!_"she dashed ahead,only to pass through thin air.

Looking up,she saw the giant had launched itself at the owner of the spear,whom was still recovering from the recoil. "Eve!"

Victor launched the Nasod Queen far towards the wall,knocking her unconscious before turning charged towards the unprepared group,knocking them all towards the other end,effectively isolating the Code:Empress from her friends. Grinning,the giant lumbered off in her direction.

"No! Eve!" Ara shouted,struggling to stand up,dizzy from the intial charge.

"Ara! Look!" Eun echoed in her head,and saw an arc of purple lightning cross the sky above them.

"Kahaha! I'm sorry,but she is my prey,fool." As the newcomer dashed across from where the Empress lay.

"_Quake Buster!" _The boy's skill pushing the boss from his intended target.

"Pick someone your own size,little noob.." he laughed,as the boss narrowed his eyes and dashed towards him. "_Phase Shift, Pylon."_

"Kahahaha! Did you honestly believe you could hit me with that?" the Psychic Tracer now sat on the shoulders of a very angry giant.

"GrrrrAHHH!" was the response,trying to swat away the mysterious purple insect.

"_Phase . Phase Shift~ Pylon. Phase Shift? Pylon. Phase Shiftsu~ Pylon. Pha-she Shi-futu. Pylon."_ it was evident that the boy was taunting the giant,as he teleported around the giant,not once letting it land a strike on him.

Finally jumping down,he dusted the clothes. "Heheheh.. Fun's over… Awakening!" he lept towards the hulking mass,left eye glowing a bright violet.

"_Stasis Field!_ _Mind Break! Particle Accel! _He met the boss fist to fist,the recoil from the punches meeting forcing the gang to wince as they witnessed the battle.

"Tch. Not bad.." Add replied,as both the boy and the giant were unmoved from their positions. "But it's still the end of the line for you." His mouth spread into a grin,his other hand moving up in front of the boss' face and snapping dramatically. On cue,each and every one of the pylons registered,and lit up,turning flesh into a smoking mass of meat.

Walking up to the fallen giant,he lifted its face to meet his lunacy-driven gaze. _"_Kahaha! That's not even the finale!_ Stasis Break!"_

Upon these words,the field around the lunatic exploded outwards,ripping through what was once Victor and letting loose a cloud of dust that blocked their view.

"Kahaha! That was mildly entertaining!" as the purple-eyed lunatic emerged from the dust,carrying a limp nasod in his arms.

~Line Break~

"Thanks for the help,Add was it?" Elsword reached out his hand.

"You would do well to remember it."the boy replied,ignoring the outstretched hand.

"Oh well.. Does anyone know how to fix Eve up?" the redhead piped up once again,poking at the unmoving shell.

"Add does!" Ara dashed out of the room,her wounds still showing.

"Idiot." Add walked over and flicked her forehead. "I suppose I will have to punish Eun for not taking care of you" he grinned at the comb which now sweatdropped.

"Would you mind staying though? No one has the knowledge needed to fix her up right." Rena followed,limping heavily.

"It makes no difference where I go anyways." He shrugged,remaining indifferent.

"Then stay with us! The more the merrier,right?" Aisha sat down,tending to her own wounds as well.

Seeing as he could no longer win the argument,and that the whole gang was in no position to be moving anywhere,he reluctantly agreed. "As long as that idiot doesnt touch any of my tech." he motioned towards Elsword.^

~Line Break~

"Go back to sleep,idiot." He stated,not looking up,recognising the familiar shuffle of her feet.

"Awww.. And I was just about to surprise you." She pouted,before sitting gently on Eve's bed,wincing as the wounds touched.

"Did you really believe you could sneak up on me?" he paid her a quick glance,his left eye sparkling with amusement.

"Well,at least you should pretend I did!" she huffed, nudging his side with the blunt side of her spear.

"I shouldn't be,considering a certain fox was supposed to keep you in bed." He stared at the comb on top of Ara's head.

"I lost to her in the ensuing argument." Eun proving to be as resistive to him as possible.

"Tch. If you want something done,you have to do it yourself." He muttered.

"What was that?" Ara softly jumped up and walked towards him.

In a swift motion,he appeared behind the girl and lifted her up in his arms,careful not to aggravate her wounds any further. _"Phase Shift" _

~Line Break~

**_Security Bypass:Psychic Tracer accepted. Begining reboot._**As Ophelia and Oberon began to power themselves up,they aimed their weapons straight at the boy,recognising the immediate threat.

"Tsk. I knew this would happen." He smirked and snapped his fingers.

**_Backdoor code initialised. Weapons disabled. _**As the two Nasod servants found themselves disarming each other.

"Kahaha! This would be a lot more enjoyable if we had the third person joining us."his glance hovered over the injured/broken Eve.

~Line Break~

"Screwdriver." He reached out his hand half-expecting Oberon or Ophelia to put it in his hand.

However,he heard a mad scrambling,a soft bump and a soft scream of pain.

"A…ra…" he looked up,with irritation.

"Ermm.. Hehehe.. Hi?" the clumsy girl sat on the floor,smiling sheepishly at the boy.

"Oberon. Ophelia." He motioned. "Her room."

Nodding briefly,they carried the struggling girl back into her room. "Aww.. C'mon!" she cried,to no avail,as the trio left the room,leaving Add once again in peace and quiet.

~Line Break~

"Pfft. This is proving harder than I had imagined. Kahaha! This is a worthy challenge!" as he began replacing whatever circuits he could recognise with whatever spare parts he could find lying about,left eye pulsating gently.

He felt someone's body push up against his back.

"Hey!~" the voice whispered.

"Ugh. Get off me. I'm working." He curtly replied,masking his delight*.

"Aww.." she began pinching his cheeks like she always would.

"Oberon! Ophelia!" he said in exasperation.

But after a while, he continued to feel the gentle nipping at his cheeks.

"You… What did you do?" he turned his head to face Ara.

Jumping behind,she grinned as Add noticed the two Nasod servants tied up on the floor behind him,silent from fear of the devilish aura that the SD had suddenly exuded.

"Ugh! Fine." he stood up,and gripping the ebonette firmly,he said. _"Phase Shift."_

* * *

^According to the lore,he hates Elsword coz of the Altera Core and also,previously in the story,Elsword tried to touch his keyboard.

*Oh come on! Did you really think he wouldn't enjoy having those melons being pressed against his back? #hormones

Will be updating the next chapter soon! once i have it spellchecked and hopefully grammar checked T.T (Needs beta readers)


	9. The First Beach Visit

Surprise surprise! A double upload!

Finding :Beta Readers that are willing to help read the next few chapters (Free cookies! and maybe Oreos)

Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter than the others! Will make up for it in the following chapter!

* * *

"The Beach!"Ara screamed in excitement.

"The sun!" Rena cried.

"The sea!" Elesis cried.

"The ice-cream!" Elsword licked his lips.

"Watch the waves go by!" Chung smiled.

"Oh god why.." Add wondered how he got into this mess.

(A while before.)

"Now that we are all healed! Let's go to the beach!" Ara cried out suddenly,as the Elgang lazed about.

"That's an excellent idea!" Rena smiled. "I've been dying for a tan.

"Ugh.. I hate the sand." Raven cursed under his breath.

"I can't wait to eat all that delicious food." Elsword stated,nodding in agreement with Conwell.

"It's been a while since I went to the beach." Chung closed his eyes and contemplated.

Eve stared blankly and stated "I've been meaning to field test my new waterproof coverings. Oberon. Ophelia." As she checked the recent upgrades that Add had included with his repairs a short while ago.

"Can't wait to wear that new Velder swimsuit I got!" As Elesis rushed towards her room.

_Tiptoe,tiptoe. _

As he was lazing on the bed,Add heard the door creak open.

"Kahaha. Who dares?" he grinned,left eye glowing as he propped himself into a battle stance.

"Oh. It's you." He stated,upon seeing the ebonette,and lowered his guard.

"There you are! Let's GOOO!" she grabbed him and dragged him out of the room.

"What the fuuuuuuuuuuck" he yelled,as he got towed along.

(Back to present)

"Yo,hairpin. You don't like the water?" he smirked,poking the comb that was left on the mat next to him.

"Hush,child. I merely decided to take a break." Fear overtaking the calmness that generally accompanied her voice.

"Pfft." He reached for her and began to mimic a throwing motion towards the sea.

"H-Hey! Don't you- " she started,before being thrown into the shallows.

"Kahahaha! Nobody tells me what to do!" he laughed,before closing his eyes and started his catnap.

"I've had enough."Raven sat defeated next to him,sand flowing from within his nasod arm.

"Raaaaaaaaveeeeennnn~" Rena shouted,from on top of the sand with a shovel and bucket. (Imagine a Yuno face. Just do it!)

Add then spied Ara and the rest of the irritating fools in the water,apparently enjoying themselves. He found himself staring at the ebonette,with droplets of water shining in the air around them,before coming to rest on a certain part of her chest. Shaking himself,he faced the man next to him. "Arm. Give it here." He needed something to distract him.

Raven complied,allowing the mechanic to drain away most of the sand from the system. "Thanks."

"Pfft." The boy replied,sinking back into his nap.

~Line Break~

He was awoken a while later by the wet droplets of something on his opening an eye,he realised he was face to face with a very wet SD.

"Get your horridly wet body off mine." He stated,although he made no attempts to move away.

"Surprise!"she smiled,as she poured a bucket of water all over him.

"Grr.. I'll get you for that!" He grinned maniacally,eyes glowing with mischief,as he chased after the now retreating girl.

_"Phase Shift!"_ he caught up with the ebonette a short distance away.

"_Particle Prism. _Kehehe.." he took his time and stepped towards the now trapped SD.

"H-ey! That's cheating!" as he grabbed the girl and threw her off the cliff and into the ocean.

"All is fair in love and war!" he shouted back,as he sadistically enjoyed the sight of the ebonette falling into the water.

It was almost sunset when she finally pulled herself out of the water,she looked up and saw the boy standing in front of her.

"Pfft. Took you long enough." He squatted and stretched out his hand.

"Hmph! Not talking to you!" she puffed up her cheeks and began walking towards the rest of them.

He sighed,as he pulled her arm in the opposite direction. "It's this way,idiot."

"You know,I think we are forgetting something" she said,as she followed his lead.

"I hate you all.." Eun bubbled,as the comb was finally washed ashore.

* * *

Hi there! I put up a poll on my profile for the next few days! (Assuming it actually works)

The poll lets you readers have an impact on the story! Who gets sick and gets taken care of,and who is the one looking after the sick person! (I wrote a storyline split for each. And can't decide which is better T.T)

A foreshadowing of the next few chapters:ENJOY THESE SWEET MOMENTS WHILE YOU STILL CAN. MEOWHAHAHAHA!


	10. The First Signs of Weakness

Ara's 3rd spec is coming 24th july! ARE YOU READY!?

You chose it! Add gets sick and Ara takes care of him! :D

Thanks to everyone who voted/favourite while the polls were still going on! I have good hopes for the rest of this series! ^^

* * *

Slipping into the hallway gingerly,he leaned against the walls for support,as his left eye struggled to make sense of what was going on. He was so delirious that he didn't know left from right anymore,the headache rendering his speech incorrigible.

"F…" he struggled to talk,before slipping back into the eternal darkness.

She woke up bright-eyed and bushy tailed,and went about her morning business. Changing from her nightdress into her usual clothes,while attempting to brush her teeth and comb her hair at the same time.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew,Ara" Eun advised her.

As if on cue,the somewhat tiptoeing ebonette tripped over her own feet and landed with a soft thump onto her bed,both her hair and clothes once again in a mess.

"Aww not again.. She got up once again,and taking the spirit's advice, focused her attention of each and every detail.

"Ara,have you washed your face yet?" Eun sighed,already used to the forgetfulness of her host.

"Eheh,I was just testing you Eun!" she grinned sheepishly at the comb,and disappeared back into the toilet.

"Ara. There's someone at the door. But he or she isn't knocking." Eun suddenly spoke in a serious tone.

"Can you tell who? Might be Add again." She poked her head out,face still dripping wet as she searched for her towel.

"It seems so.. But something is different… Somehow.."she contemplated. "His spiritual energy is at an all time low. Still,it would be best to remain on guard."

Obviously not listening to Eun,she threw open the door,ready to pin the boy in a headlock should he be too close.

"Add!" she cried at the crumpled mess of ivory hair in front of her door.

~Line Break~

He woke up later on some sort of smooth surface. Rubbing his temples,he slowly sat up and realised that the Elgang had surrounded him.

"What do you idiots want?" he broke the silence in his irritation.

"He's sick." Elesis started,ignoring the mechanic's question.

"Yup. Definitely sick." Rena nodded in agreement.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder,he realised that Chung was expressing more concern over him than usual. Locking his gaze towards Add,he simply stated. "Good luck,my friend."

He noticed that a certain ebonette was missing from this band of misfits.

"ADD! You are awake!" her voice floated in from the kitchen,the sounds of pots clanging and the weird burnt smell of something unidentifiable confirmed that she had or was attempting to cook.

She suddenly appeared right behind him,holding a pot of some greenish liquid that oddly looked like it could,at any moment,jump right and attack him. He noticed that most of the Elgang had retreated to a safe distance,other than Aisha,which had summoned Angkor.

"Wait Ara.." Aisha piped up.

"Hmm? Yes Aisha?" her attention diverted for just a moment.

In one fell swoop,the Void Princess picked up a spoonful of the horrible liquid and stuffed it down Angkor's throat. Instantly,the demon bat turned a from his usual shade of white,to a very sickly green,followed by a bright orange before knocking out on the floor.

"I-It doesn't work on demons!" The SD huffed,looking at the results of her cooking.

"And I'm sure Add would gladly have eaten it." The mage gave her a condescending face.

"He will,if I do this!" as he felt a sharp jap towards his neck,and blacked out once again.

~Line Break~

He woke up a few hours later in his own bed,and Raven attempting to fix his arm on the workbench that Add had placed in the limited amount of space that the room had provided.

"You are awake. That's good." He stated,giving the mechanic a once-over. "Thankfully,we managed to stop her before you had ingested too much."

"What the F*ck was that anyways?" His head was killing him,and his mouth had a weird aftertaste of something that tasted like the cross of a raw frog leg and a sweet 'n' sour plum.(Don't try to imagine that.. Just.. No.)

"It's a remedy my brother used to feed me when I was sick!" Ara poked her head into the room.

"A remedy that knocked Elsword out for 3 days straight. That isn't a medicine. That's poison." Raven recalled,as henarrowed his eyes and emphasised the last word of his sentence.

"I might have gotten a few ingredients mixed up.. And improvised here and there.. But it tastes a lot better than it looks!" she defended herself.

Unable to take the bickering,he muttered. _"Phase Shi-" _

"Add!"

He felt a another sharp press against his neck,as he fell limp and tumbled into bed.

"Tch. Let me go!" as he tugged against the ropes that binded him to the bed.

"Nu-uh. You are just going to go about doing your own stuff and not resting in bed." Ara stated,reading a book next to him.

"Pfft. These ropes cannot hold me." He let loose a wicked grin, "_Phase Shift."_

"Get back here!" as Ara jumped out the window after him.

~Line Break~

Once he was able to finally convince the worried SD that he would be fine on his own,he leaned against the bed and submitted to his fatigue.

"Add?" Ara softly knocked on the door. "Are you awake?"

The ebonette creeped into his room and took up residence on the chair Raven was sitting on earlier.

"I'm pretty sure you can't hear this.. but.. I'm worried.." she sulked.

"I.. Nevermind.." she set the fever pad on his forehead,as the boy wheezed and coughed,his illness getting more severe.

She sat shyly on the bed next to him,and inched closer to the snoozing lunatic.

"S…sorry.. I couldn't help" she gave the boy an awkward hug,her tears moistening his back.

"I.. i lov-.." she whispered,before squeaking softly as,the boy turned over in his sleep,and gently hugged her as she cried,making her feel even more guilty.

He heard the sound of the door creaking,but he could faintly hear the a special ebonette's voice. He couldn't make out what she was saying,but he could smell the sweet scent of the honey shampoo that she liked to use, the slight ticklish feeling of her undone locks of hair touching his bare skin. The moistness of his back prompted the most primal of instincts within him,in his subconscious,he obeyed.

Once he was sure the ebonette was fast asleep,despite his weakness,he found it in himself to carry the girl back into her bed.

"Are you okay already?" the comb had been worried that something happened to Ara when she hadn't returned from the checking up on the boy.

He struggled to answer as he staggered,somehow managing to place the sleeping girl back into her bed,his left eye starting to act up again.

"I.. Won't be conquered by this.." he used both hands to claw aimlessly at his left eye,before sinking unto the floor with a dull thud.

"Ara! Ara! Wake up!" she heard Eun call out.

"Hmmp..h.. Just five more minutes.." she reached out. "Wait.. Eun?!" she vaguely recalled falling asleep in Add's bed.

"Get up you lazy pig. The boy is falling even sicker!" the spirit scolded her.

"Ka..haha…" the boy weakly said,as he tried to get up,instead falling over on his side and pushed against the bedside drawer for support,his left eye drawing more and more power. "I definitely..won't be.. dominated.. by this.."

* * *

If it was a bit too confusing with all the speech im sorry T.T

Kat:Booo! You lied when you said it was gonna be longer!  
Zeph:T.T IM SORREH! Plz don't kill mehhh NUUUU!


	11. The First Loss of Control

It's a big leap for me,to try to portray the essence of lunacy. I hope I did it well.

* * *

_Click. _He heard the sound of a doorknob being turned. _Crrreeeakk.. _A door being opened somewhere. He felt his face being lifted up. From darkness,there came a spot of light.

_Click..clack..click..clack.. _ The footsteps were vaguely familiar,but he couldn't remember where he heard them.

Then,he stepped into the light. No,it couldn't be. For he was himself. There could be no one else but him. But yet this apparition looked like him,smiled like him. Even had the gross left eye of his.

**_You look surprised to see me._**

"Tch.."

**_How long did you think I would be suppressed? _**

"Kahaha.. Not long enough apparently!" he struggled against the invisible chains holding him back.

**_Kahaha! Admit it,I have true power. The power you hope for! _**

"I will control you! I WILL!" he rushed towards his doppelganger,only to hit an invisible wall.

**_Now,now.. Don't be so rushed.. Shakesword once said.. 'If thine enemy is me,thou shalt not fight back' _**the lunatic let go of the fancy covered book he had procured from his pocket.

**_Kahaha! But alas alas,all we have is time! _**

The boy stared at him with the crazed look he had come to hate,snapped his fingers,and disappeared into the darkness.

~Line Break~

"Add! Wakey wakey!" a familiar,soothing voice echoed in his head.

"mm..ph.. Get.. off.."he slurred in his words.

"Welcome back!" he felt himself being choked by a hug.

"A..ir.." he gasped,until the SD was finally pulled away from him.

"Give the boy some breathing space!" Elesis chided her,luckily being stronger than the former.

"You've been out for…" Elsword struggled to remember. "2.. 3 days now?"

"Accurately 1 day 21 hours 43minutes and 32 seconds.. 33.." Eve corrected him.

"That's close enough!" the knight nervously added.

He managed to catch part of the conversation,as he looked around the room. He seemed to be in a girl's room… Someone who liked foxes and orange clothing..

"I'm in Ara's room." He stated,a bit wary of the weird concoction he would likely have swallowed during his time consciously away.

Just then,Raven walked into the room,with a weird Ponggo that carried some kind of wire along his neck.

"Pfft. How are ya,doc?" he grinned. "Never thought you,of all people, would be the one to give little old me a checkup."

"A dark El poisoning is no laughing matter,son." The ponggo turned to face the lunatic,as he began to check his body for any signs of degradation. "Only God knows how your body is physically able to keep up.. But.. dark El works in mysterious ways.."

"Kahaha! I'm already sick in the head! There's nothing to worry about there!" he laughed maniacally.

" I suppose so." the doctor eyed him suspiciously,before whispered a few words towards Raven,which nodded in acknowledgement.

**_He does not trust you. Neither do your so called friends. _**A sudden burst of pain erupted from his head.

"G…get AWAY!" he swiped at the air,his vision blurred.

"G-gah!" an ebonette now sat on the floor,a hole in the wood where the lazer had passed through where she stood.

"F-F*ck." he surveyed everyone's shocked faces,especially the girl he had almost harmed.

"_P-Phase.. Shift.." _he muttered. To get away was his only thought.

~Line Break~

_Drip.. Drip… Drip.. _The boy appeared by a sharp cliff,on a deserted hill.

He lifted his hand up,watched as the rain slipped through his fingers and unto his face.

**_What are you doing here in self pity?_**

He looked up to find the ghostly apparition was once again looking at him,wearing a grin on that irritating face.

**_Your face you mean? You forget,I AM YOU. _**

"SHUT UP!" he threw a rock at his doppelganger.

"Kya!" he looked up and found himself staring face to face with Ara.

"Ara!" he cried.

**_Oh.. How pitiful.. _**The girl stood up,as she faced him with none other than his own face. **_So.. So.. Pitiful… Kahaha!_**

"You..You!" his left eye glowed with rage, "_Particle Acc-!"_

With a small motioning with his hand,the splitting headache presented itself,rendering the boy helpless as he crouched in the soil in pain.

**_Come here.._** the other him beckoned to him.

He couldn't control his body,the limbs now had free reign. He staggered across to where a wild hare lay dying.

**_Do you remember the reason you broke out of the library? _**

"U..rgh.."

**_Like this hare.. so soft and defenceless.. We were once like this.. But look at us now.._**

His left eye glowed with murderous intent.

**_We can do THIS!_**

He picked up the hare,and ripped it into two with his bare hands easily,its blood running down his clutched his hands,and raised them to cover his left eye.

"N..No.. I.. wanted this power.. to protect.. I.. won't let something like that happen.. not every again.." he panted

**_Is that why you thought it would be smart to implant dark El essence into your Nasod armor? _**

He looked up and saw himself smirking.

"I CAN.. AND WILL CONTROL YOU!" he made a scramble for the other him.

**_Nice try.. I always liked that.. about me. _**

Another smile,another smirk. As he felt his head start to split apart. He knelt down,as tears began to blur his view. The sound of a lightning storm echoed in the distance.

He looked up and saw the man that had murdered his mother,the man who had given him that accursed scar.

**_Ooh.. What's this.. _**

"Get THE F*CK AWAY!"

**_Fiesty one huh.. Here.. Let me help with that.._**

"No..no! No!" as the man covered his face with his palm.

**_Good night.. Me.. VOID BREAKER!_**

* * *

It can only get worse from here! I'm sorry for uploading another short chapter...


	12. The First Remembrance

I almost cried while writing this. :(

* * *

In the depths of his mind,Add was still in the illusion of his parent's house. Before They came along.

"Daddy! Mummy! I missed you soooo much!" the child reached for his smiling parents.

"Hey there,little tyke, how is my little engineer doing?" the kindly man smiled at his only child.

"Fine daddy! How about you?"

"Oh you know,just the usual. Working with Mr and Mrs Nasod!"

"Daddy,why do you work with them in the basement?"

"It's cause everyone is jealous of Mr and Mrs Nasod! They want to steal them away from Daddy!"

"Then Daddy! I will be the ruler of the world one day! I will make a law! I want to get to know ALLLL of Mr and Mrs Nasod's friends! No one can ever be jealous!" (The laws of this world,I shall decide them)

"Haha,listen to you.. sounding all so grown up!" his mother squatted down next to him and ruffled his hair.

~Line Break~

"Daddy.. Why are people in weird clothes visiting our house again?"

"Shh little tyke,they want to steal Mr and Mrs Nasod away from us! We can't let them have that,can we?" was the soft but firm reply.

"No! Of course we can't!" he felt so self righteous then,he thought.

"Good little boy! Now,promise daddy you will never tell a soul about Mr and Mrs Nasod. It will be out little secret!"

"I promise!"

"Pinky promise?" his father questioned mockingly.

"Of course! Pinky promise! Cross my heart.. and swear **_to die_**" he shuddered at the memory of those words.

He wanted this movie to stop,his life story. He didn't want to it to continue,he didn't wanted it to end.

~Line Break~

"Hey there little boy! What's your name?" a man in uniform asked him.

"The name's Add? Yours,mister?" he smiled happily,always ready to make a new friend.

"Oh,You can just call me Mister! My name isn't that important."the man looked at him kindly.

Now,he spat. That man.. was the soon to be killer of his family. The taker of whatever he could own. The man who sold him into slavery. He wished he had asked for his name once again.

Another flash,and he felt himself being pulling further into time.

"Now tell me little Add,has Daddy been playing with his toys lately?"

"Nope! He went to work today!"

"Oh? To work?" the man seemed interested in what the boy had to say,going to the extent of gagging both his parents.

"Yes! He works with Mr and Mrs Nasod!" the words slipped out of his mouth. "Oops!"

"Hmm.. Nasods you say.." he seemed thoughtful.

"Burn them all. But leave the woman. I wish to have my way with her." The man stood up and spoke to the man he remembered with the scissors in his throat,whom nodded swiftly.

"Daddy and I are going to have a little chat here! Would you mind going upstairs?"

"A..am I in trouble?" the little boy asked worriedly. "Daddy.. do you hate me?"

His father answered with a sad smile. "No,I still love you,little tyke. Now listen to the Mister and wait upstairs alright?" as he was led up the stairs and locked in a room.

At this point,he was kneeling ,already in tears. "NO! Nonononono!" his heart felt like it could give way at any moment. "Stop! I beg of you!" He didn't want to remember. He refused to remember!

"Daddy.. Where are you..?" as the little boy curled up on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. "I love you too.."

He kneeled down.. and for the first time in a long while,he cried his heart out. "Father.. Mother.. I'm sorry! I'm.. I'm so sorry! I couldn't.. I didn't.."

"Hello there,little tyke…" he heard the familiar warm sound.

"Cheer up sweetie!" the gentle voice of his mother floated along the darkness.

"W..Where are you?" He turned around,and came face to face with his two parents.

"Daddy! Mummy!" he ran towards them and gave them a big hug,one that he had been looking forward to since as long as he was separated from them.

"There there.." the woman patted the boy's head.

"I.. ve missed you.. soo.. much.." he wept at his parents feet. "I'm so sorry.. I've never kept my promise.."

"We still love you.." they said in unison,as they began to wipe the tears of their son's face.

"I.. couldn't.. protect you.." he gripped them,not wanting to let go. "I'm staying here.. I'm not leaving anymore.."

"Your time will come little tyke.." his father started. "But now is not the time."

"Father?"

"Now is not yet your time,little tyke." His father spoke grimly this time,as he motioned behind the boy.

**_"Do you understand the true power of lunacy? Kahaha!" _**he heard himself speak.

"The little lady is waiting for a miracle,you."he heard his father whisper in his ear.

"Pay it forward,son. Keep your promise.. With her.. Protect her,with whatever you are." His mother continued.

"We will see you soon.." as they faded back into the pitch darkness.

The boy wiped his tears,he would cry no longer. Now was the time for action.

"I WILL CONTROL YOU!" he shouted,as he did a blind jump towards the portal that now presented itself to him.

* * *

Hey Guys! Going to be ending the series soon (sadly) however,i will be taking requests for most Elsword pairings that you ship! Drop me a PM or something! :D


	13. The First Hesitation

In the midst of the lightning storm,a lunatic rose of its eye. His swirls of purple lightning scarring the sky in flashes of blue and purple,as the sky and ground fought for control over the cliffside.

"Awakening! Kahahaha!" he bellowed towards the clouds,as his armor rearranged itself. **_Reawakening code established. Plasma production initiated. Commencing code breakdown. W-warning. Abnormal.. Ab-ab-ab norm… isfniqkfl40na… C-code accepted. Welcome,Psy-Psy-Lun-Lunatic Psyker…_**

"Now.. For the codes.." he smirked,as he phased away.

~Line Break~

"What are you doing here?" Eve sat on her seat,sipping tea.

"Hello Empress" he bowed mockingly. "I'm here for what's rightfully mine!" he paced menacingly towards the nasod queen,as his left eye began to shine.

"Oberon! Ophelia!" she commanded.

"Weaklings! _Psionic Beat!" _as arcs of purple lightning swirled around the two servants,shocking them and rendering them useless.

Turning around,he saw the empress had already jumped out of the way,her teacup lay broken on the floor.

"_Code:Thunderbolt! Ferdinand!_" she shouted. No. It shouted. He reminded himself.

"Aye girlie,it's good you still have some tricks up your sleeve. Now let's have some real fun! Kahahaha!"

"Add!" a familiar voice sounded from behind him. The entire Elgang had now gathered with Eve,ready to fight off the person they had once called a friend.

"Ahh.. My dear Ara.." he clutched at his right eye dramatically. "If only I had any shred of humanity left, I'm sure you could've broken me.."

"I'm sure you can control your rage!" she shouted, "I trust you can!"

"Enough!" he hissed, "Steel yourself. _Quicksilver Frenzy!"_

_"Suppresion:Bond!" _she met the lunatic blow for blow.

"_Quicksilver Accel!"_

_"_Sorry Add! _Dragon Falling!" _as she picked up the boy and threw him onto the floor.

"Psh. Not bad._Phase Shift!" _as he appeared behind her and whispered. "_Dooms.. Day."_

When the dust cleared,he now stood over a beaten and bruised Ara.

"Do you understand the true power of lunacy? Kahaha!" he burst out laughing.

He picked up the girl,by the scruff of her neck,and prepared to suffocate her.

**_N..No!_**

He felt a surge of pain run through his brain.

**_I..said.. Let.. HER.. GO!_**

He felt his right hand force his left hand from her neck,dropping the gasping girl on the floor.

"K..raaagh!" he jumped backwards,away from everyone.

**_I.. WILL control You!_**

"Ka…Kahahaha!"he shouted,as he kneeled to the floor,punching it until he was left in a small crater.

He looked up,mind crazed,and focused on the barely breathing Sakra Devanam. He dashed up to Elsword.

"K..ahh.. IDIOT! yOU tAKe CaRE oF HEr!" he half screamed half shouted. "_Phase Shift!"_

_~Line Break~_

He found himself teleporting somewhere close to Hamel.

"Tch.."

**_I'm taking my body back._**

"Give it a try!"

**_Kahaha! I'm not just trying! I'm DOING!_**

As the left eye began to pulsate.

**_I Won't let you hurt anyone else!_**

"G..gAAHH!" as dark El began to swirl around the boy's body.

**_You will listen to me! HEED ME! _**

"K..KRAWR.." as the dark El energy left the boy,materialising into a small solid moonstone.

Picking it up,he felt a surge of energy.

"ROAR!" Add heard monsters rapidly advancing to his location,no doubt attracted to the suddenly outburst of Dark El.

Plugging it into his armor,his left eye sparkled a bright purple.

"That's good. I'm pissed. Don't you dare run away now,meatbags!" he shouted towards the dust cloud that was rapidly getting bigger. "Awakening!" he grinned.

"Kahaha! Let's get lunatic!" as he dashed towards the mobs.

* * *

Let's have it for the second last chapter of this series!


	14. The Last Time I'm Leaving (Epilogue)

It's the last part! Hope you enjoyed it!

Caution: me ranting at the far bottom of the page

* * *

It's been two months since Add had left them.

She sat by the hillside where they would have always chatted at night. She remembered always sneaking out,and watching the night sky with him. Sometimes,she would even fall asleep on the grass,and would have to be carried back by a very irritated boy. But somehow,as much as he complained about it,he would never abandon her. Maybe that was why she fell so much in love with him in the first place.

"Still thinking about him?" Eun asked.

"N-no!" she denied,her face all red.

"Ara. I know you long enough to know when you are lying."the spirit replied calmly.

"Then what about you? Do you still miss him?" she huffed,trying to find a proper retort.

"Well.. Although I appreciate the peace,I do suppose it's gotten a bit lonelier without him around." The comb pondered.

She remembered how the boy would always find a way to bully her spirit,even to the point where he had even grown onto Eun,she chuckled.

"Tch. Somehow,I knew you would be here." A long awaited voice sounded from behind her.

"Add!" she turned around,and was instantly twirled back around,with her losing her balance and falling back on the soft grass.

"I didn't feel you approach." Eun stated,sounding quite shocked that the boy had evaded her highly sensitive ears.

"Pfft. It's just you getting rusty." He insulted the comb.

"Wh-y you!"

"Kahaha!" he laughed suddenly. "It's been a while." He nodded at the comb and stared right into Ara with his piercing gaze.

"Evening." He ruffled her hair after taking off the comb.

"Don't you 'Evening' me! How dare you leave for so long,without much less a letter! Or-Or something!" her eyes filled with tears.

"Pfft. Should I have come back at a later time?" he retorted.

"HMMMPPHH" she puffed up her cheeks and turned her back on the boy.

She heard a sigh,and his hands around her waist.

"K-kya! Wh-wha? Did Eun put you up to this?" she jumped away in shock.

"Kind of." He shot her a cheeky grin.

He grabbed her by the thigh and sat her on his lap. "This. Was definitely my idea." His left eye glinted in recognition.

"You grew fatter." He said.

"Don't tell a girl-" she never got to finish her sentence,as he push his body against hers and pressed their lips together.

"I missed you…" she snuggled against his shoulder.

"Sure as hell,I didn't miss you." He gave her a stare,before relenting and said. "Pfft. Stupid girl"

"Are you leaving again?"

"Nope. I'm here to stay this time."

~Line Break~

"Guys,Add. Add,guys!" an elated SD burst into the common room of the inn,where all the Elgang were about to tuck into their dinner.

"Woah,nice hair bro!" Elsword grinned.

"Welcome back!" Rena and Aisha turned around and gave an understand nod.

"YOU! You owe me training for beating up my precious Ara!" Elesis stormed towards him,only to be met with a flying Pulse Bullet.

"Pfft. You aren't even worth my time." Add taunted.

"Guys,as punishment,I made Add promise to do something." Ara smiled,clutching at the boy arm.

"Grr.. Fine! Me and Ara.. are dating.." he sweatdropped.

"There! Now that wasn't so hard,was it?"

"I would rather beat up a thousand Porus" he muttered before heading up to his room.

"Wait!"

"What now!?" he turned around irritably.

"SURPRISE!" she pinned him to the wall in a head lock and gave him a kiss.

"You are so dead." He narrowed his eyes. "_Phase Shift"_

* * *

_OMG _You stayed to read my rant! Arigatou!

I want to thank everybody who has Favourited/Followed/PMed and chatted with me and everyone else who read and gave reviews! I really appreciate the support,and as much as i don't want to end this series,i feel that it's time to give Ara and Add a happy ending! Shoutout to Arrow-chan3 once again,for being the main motivator that i could go on doing my first series,it's really encouraging! COOKIES FOR ALL! Once again,thank you for accompanying me on this journey! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it! :D

PS:I'm free now,so i will be taking requests if anyone wants any.


	15. Alternative C9 (A Very Sick Ara)

For those still trapped in the denial of the series ending.. here's chapter 9.5! where Ara takes care of Add :)

* * *

"A..Atchoo!" she sniffed,a small blob of mucus showing itself from her nose.

"It's unsightly. Remove it." He said,handing her a tissue.

'"Than-At-at-ATCHOO!" she sneezed again,spraying her germs all over him.

Narrowing his eyes,he said nothing as he wiped his face.

"Oops! Sorry" she managed to give a sheepish smile.

"And that's what you get for being in the water for so long." He chided,flicking her forehead with his finger carefully.

"In my defence,you were the one who threw me" she puffed up her cheeks once again,looking somewhat comical with her red nose.

"Said the one who poured a bucket of water all over me" he stared straight into her eyes.

Unable to resist the piercing gaze,she looked away. "Aww.. Why can't you just let me win?" she pouted.

"It's cause you are too weak." He smirked,covering her with the blanket.

"If you were so strong,why didn't you come save me then?" she remarked.

"Punishment." His smirk turning into a full blown grin.

_Knock knock. _"Ara,are you in there?" Elesis knocked on the door.

"I'm here!" she turned to reply,and realised the boy had already vanished.

"I'm coming in!" as she heard the doorknob turn,and the female redhead pop her head in.

"Here,let me take your temperature. Eve handed me this thingie she called…umm.. A therm-mat-mer? No,no. Thermamater. Thermattermaster?"

"A thermometer?" the ebonette helpfully added.

"That's it! A thermomatter." she said to herself as she stuck the object into the girl's open mouth.

She could vaguely recall Add doing the somewhat of the same thing,however,all he needed was a once over with his eye. Although it was quite embarrassing..

(Recollection)

"You are sick." It was a statement,not a question.

"Yeah.. It sucks being sick!"she pouted,as her nose turned a slight tinge of red.

She noticed the boy's left eye began to pulse. "Umm.. Add?"

"Take off your clothes." He demanded suddenly.

"Wh-Wha? Why?" she subconsciously put her hands over her chest.

"Tch. I didn't mean it that way." He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to run a full diagnostic of your body. There's too much fabric."

"Then why didn't you need to,the last time this happened" she recalled the bump she had suffered the first time they had met.

"Do you want to be cured quickly or not?" he replied in irritation.

"Hmm…"

"Fine. Don't." he threw up his arms in mock defeat,and slouched against the chair.

"O-Okay fine. J-Just no peeking!" she sat up and huffed.

"Ugh. NOW you want me to." He sat back up,and murmured a couple of words,as his left eye once again started glowing.

She stripped off her outer clothing piece by piece,shyly asking the boy to tell her to stop once he could do whatever he was doing.

"Kahaha,I might just not tell you then." Was the reply,accompanied with a sly grin.

Thankfully, she was told to stop,just before she reached the need for her inner clothing.

"Wow." Was the only remark,as the boy stared at her,his eye working its magic.

"You are a lot more heavy than I expected." He teased the ebonette.

"H-Hey! Focus!" she stared at him,already blushing profusely.

"Temperature seems to be a bit higher. Infection cause:Unknown. Minor case of flu. Estimated time…" He stated,before throwing his coat over her. "With any luck,you should be fine within a few days."

"Aww.. A few days is a few days too many!" she remarked.

"Pfft. Serves you right." The boy stood up to leave. "Now get some rest,or else."

"Else what?" she challenged,althought instantly regretting what she said.

"Else I reveal your 3 measurements and your weight to the rest of them." He turned his head back to reveal an even brighter eye,to show he meant business. _"Phase Shift_"

"Ara~~" she was brought back to Earth,felt herself being propped up against the bed.

Shaking her head,she realised the familiar redhead had already pulled the thermometer out of her mouth and was making herself comfortable on her bed.

"Oops! Sorry! Was daydreaming." She smiled,as Eun quickly whispered a few words. "Was it him,again?"

"Hahaha! You are blushing!" Elesis teased,poking the cheeks that were quickly changing to the colour of her hair. "So.. Add was it? Yup. Definitely him." as the knight watched the girl prick up her ears at the sound of his name.

"Noooo! Don't tell anyone!" the ebonette now latched onto the latter,gripping her tightly.

"C..can't breathe.." Elesis gasped for air.

"Sorry again!" before the choking girl was quickly released.

"You can tell me all about it as I clean you!" as Elesis disappeared out of the door with a slight wink.

Excusing himself into the room as if on cue,the boy with snowy hair narrowed his eyes. "You aren't going to tell her anything."

"G-Got it!"she sweatdropped,as Add now phase-shifted out of the room once again. Just as Elesis returned with a huge bucket of water.

"Time for a bath!" she said smugly,before locking the door and pinning the SD in an armlock before she could do anything.

"K-kya! What are you doing?" was all that was heard as Add walked away from the door,smirking.

* * *

Love you all! Don't hesitate to PM me or chat with me on my own forum. I wont bite! I promise!


	16. Season 2: Start!

Hey guys! I know I've been missing for a while,but here's to the start of ROAL Season 2! Kanbai! *holds up juice bottle*

I apologise in advance for any OOCness,it's my first time trying to portray out OCs and am quite noob T.T

* * *

"We've been walking for such a long time.. Any of you guys actually know the way?" the boy slowed his pace as spoke to himself,looking quite comically to his female companion. However,the girl did not appear to be in any way affected by the weird antics,opting instead, to hum a melody as she matched his pace.

"_Oniichan, shouldn't we ask for directions?" _a voice piped up in his head.

"I would. If there was anyone else but.." he trailed off.

"Daisuke-kun. I hope you aren't thinking yourself as a burden again." She walked over in a huff and stared into his eyes sternly.

"**She got you good."** Rai said smugly.

The boy raised his hands in defeat. "So where to?"

Just then,a huge explosion sounded in the distance,with jet-black smoke penetrating into the otherwise clear blue sky. Exchanging no words,the pair nodded and starting running in that direction.

Smirking,the hunter dropped from his position in the tree above them. "Alpha,I will need database scans of those two."

"Understood,conducting full scans now. Estimated time of completion,34 seconds." the earpiece replied.

"**You know. That Daisuke boy. He wasn't speaking to himself." **An illusion of himself stood next to him,bearing a completely different colour scheme.

"For once,Eclipse. I agree. The boy seems to have the same problem as us." The boy spoke aloud.

"**What do you mean 'Problem'? Nonetheless,let's go then!" **The voice in his head cried out,prompting a twist in the boy's mechanical leg,as he too,made a beeline for the smoke that now had spread out.

~Line Break~

"Zeph! Come back here! BAKA!" A kimono clad girl shouted,as he chased a certain illusionist around the plain.

"Are you sure it's safe behind this boulder,Zeph-kun?" 3 asked,as she peered from behind a boulder.

"I suppose so." as the boy shrugged his shoulders as he watched the events unfold in front of him. "It pains me that after such a long while,she can't tell the difference between my illusions and me."

"Zeph-kun. Did you have any more of those cookies you baked?" A boy clad in black,with his hair a messy brown looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"But.. that was my last batch.."

"GOT YOU NOW! Sanavion,burn!" Elysea dashed towards the group,summoning her dragon.

"First,calm down El-chan,Aki-kun!" as the boulder disintegrated,with all that was left a thick black smoke.

"El-chaaaaan~" the boy started advancing on Elysea.

"A-Aki-kun?" she let her guard down,blushing furiously.

She was pulled into his embrace and given a deep,passionate kiss.

"BAKA!" she shouted,now blushing furiously and averting her eyes to meet his.

"El-chan is the most cute when she is shy" he smiled and continued to hug her waist.

* * *

If you guys liked any of the OCs,or want to know more about them,you can head over to their owners' profiles!

Elysea & Akira:"Our proud owner is Arrow-chan3!"

Moon/Eclipse:"Meh. Mine is whitemist0"

Daisuke/Ren/Rai & Yuuki : "I suppose we have to do it too? Ours is Albertrojas."(Respectfully bows/courtesy)

And of course. I am myself. -shrugs shoulders-


End file.
